


Джолин

by never_v_hudo



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Mutual Pining, Obsession, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_v_hudo/pseuds/never_v_hudo
Summary: — Съебись, — прошипела Изабель. Если оскорбление и пронзило мозг Дианы, то на её лице ничего не отразилось. — Хотела попялиться, не так ли? Не насмотрелась в первый раз?Спустя столько лет, после всех поисков, Изабель даже не может посмотреть на неё. Всё равно, что глядеть на солнце. От красоты Дианы лицо покрывается волдырями, и белеет в глазах.— Пожалуйста, Изабель, — говорит Диана, — война почти закончилась. Мир готов перестать сражаться. А ты? — Она тянется, словно собираясь погладить Изабель по щеке. — Неужели ты не устала?





	Джолин

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jolene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160594) by [Chokopoppo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chokopoppo/pseuds/Chokopoppo). 



> Алло, ребята. Фандом, в целом? Фандому нужно больше лесбиянок! Ему нужно больше того самого Хардкорного Лесботства, а вот и я с доставкой. Со страстью и Долли Партон!*
> 
> * кантри-певица

_Красоты твоей нет привлекательней:  
С золотисто-каштановым локонов пламени,   
Кожей цвета слоновой кости, глаз изумрудной зелени  
Улыбка твоя, как весны дуновение  
Голос твой, мягче летних дождей  
Не сравнюсь я с тобой, Джолин._  
  
— Долли Партон,  _Джолин_

  
  
      Она знает, кто такая Диана. Конечно, знает. Изабель не была полной идиоткой — как только она наткнулась на засекреченность после того первого сокрушительного удара, подлого и унизительного, однако жестокого и полного ярости, она искала любые сведения, которые только могла найти, о женщине, пощадившей её жизнь. В её сердце не было места прощению, и вообще, оно давным-давно было глухо к таким мелочным, скучным вещам, как благодарность. Нет, здесь было кое-что другое — голод. Одержимость, если угодно, пронизывающая и ненасытная.   
Изабель пьёт жгучий чёрный итальянский кофе и выливает его на фотографии, которые она вырезала из газеты. Французы называют её La Femme Mystérieuse, её глупые земляки — немцы — зовут её Der Nächste Jungfrau Maria. Американцы просто — Wonder Woman. Она не заморачивается с подобными помпезными прозвищами: когда она видит газетчика, торгующего её фотографией, она просто зовёт её «Эта Сука» и скупает все номера, что может унести в руках.  
  
      Она не помнит, когда впервые услышала имя Дианы, но она помнит, когда первый раз увидела её, танцующей с мужчиной  _Изабели_  в таком платье такого голубого цвета, словно его выкроили из неба. В этом был смысл, в конце концов, Диана из древнегреческой мифологии была богиней луны и неба, или, может, это была римская мифология? Изабель было насрать на классику. Поэзия, литература — недостойны уважения. Наука — вот кровь, бьющаяся между цивилизациями в анатомии человечества, а вовсе не легенды, религия или поддельные боги.  
  
      Только вот эти боги настоящие.  
  
      Когда она закрывает глаза, Изабель видит те прекрасные черты, те тёмные глаза, те длинные чёрные волосы, океанскими волнами омывающие золотую корону. До того момента ей было чуждо истинное смирение, никогда в жизни она не была так слаба как в тот миг, когда гнев тех глаз низвергнул её.  
  
      Вместо того, чтобы закричать, он била ладонями по фотографии снова и снова, скаля зубы в отчаянии, до тех порка, пока не почувствовала, что челюсть стёрта в порошок, а горячий пот заливает глаза, как слёзы. Почему изображение не помогает, она не может понять. Почему она не может получить, что хочет, почему она не может  _понять_ , чего она хочет, она не может понять. Она не может, не может, не может понять.  
  
      Она не хочет убить Диану. Она не знает, чего хочет. Но она никогда в своей жизни ничего не хотела так сильно.   
  


***

  
  
      Первый раз, когда она встречает Диану, Изабель со сломанной ключицей прикована к постели в госпитале. Блядь,  _конечно же_ , она прикована.   
  
      Она просыпается от рваного сна, вызванного обезболивающими, в палатке где-то на окраинах Дюнкерка, когда входит высокая амазонка, откинув клапан. Изабель чувствует, как её лёгкие наполняются чёрной слизью, задыхается воздухом, которым дышала раньше, прежде чем утонуть в собственном ужасе и ярости.  
  
      — Что ты здесь делаешь? — произносит она, пытаясь сесть, но вместо этого бесполезно корчится на простынях, как рыба, выброшенная на берег. — Как ты нашла меня?  
  
      — Пожалуйста, успокойтесь. Я здесь не для того, чтобы отдать вас под суд, доктор Мару, — говорит Диана, и её голос такой необыкновенный и мёдоточивый, что Изабель хочет схватить её за горло, вырвать его и запихать в банку, чтобы хранить на полке в своей лаборатории. Она довольствуется сердитым взглядом. — Я слышала, вы были ранены, а я была неподалёку. Хотела убедиться, что это правда вы. Думала, вы, возможно, погибли, так как о ваших подвигах так мало писали с тех великих событий.  
  
      — Съебись, — шипит Изабель. Если оскорбление и пронзает мозг Дианы, то на её лице ничего не отражается. — Хотела попялиться, не так ли? Не насмотрелась в первый раз? Ну, а я достаточно налюбовалась тобой. В последнем ресторане, что я посещала, твоя чёртова фотография висела в дамской комнате. Не могу избавиться от тебя даже на толчке. — Она решительно уставилась в полог над собой. Спустя столько лет, после всех поисков, Изабель даже не может посмотреть на неё. Всё равно, что глядеть на солнце. От красоты Дианы лицо покрывается волдырями, и в глазах белеет.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, Изабель, — говорит Диана, — война почти закончилась. Мир готов перестать сражаться. А ты? — Она тянется, словно собираясь погладить Изабель по щеке. — Неужели ты не устала?   
  
      — Не трогай меня, — хрипит она, голос дрожит от страха, что от прикосновения этих пальцев её плоть сгорит, как гниль, покрывающаяся цветами. — Убирайся. Мне не нужна ты и твоя жалость.  
  
      Диана отдёргивает руку, как попросили, но она смотрит на Изабель слишком долго.  
  
      — Я пощадила тебя не просто так, Изабель, — говорит она, — ты могла быть другой, сама знаешь. Всё могло быть по-другому для тебя.   
  
      А затем она исчезла также быстро, как и пришла.   
  
      Когда Изабель спит, ей снятся звёзды, отражающиеся на океанской глади, искрящиеся краткими вспышками, пока каждый огонёк и его зеркальное отражение не меркнет, один за другим, оставляя её в одиночестве, тонущей в тёмной воде.   
  


***

  
  
      Второй раз она встречает Диану, когда Первая мировая война закончилась, и ей не повезло быть застуканной за чем-то вполне неопасным. Мороженое стекало по её костлявым пальцам. Раньше Изабель боялась есть на людях. Она и сейчас боится, или вроде того, но она примеряет новые маски в настоящее время. В Британии есть врач, который создаёт живую плёнку кожи над ожогами от газов у раненных ветеранов войны. Она неуютно чувствует себя, когда просит его о помощи, несмотря на то, что он самостоятельно создал всю свою организацию, она считает, что вполне может быть нежеланной гостьей. Он мог узнать её, слава богу, её не узнают обычные люди. Они видят шрам и с отвращением отворачиваются.  
  
      Она действительно, действительно мечтает, что Диана получила сообщение на этот счёт.  
  
      — Изабель, — говорит Диана, и спешит к ней с широкой улыбкой. Её тело такое же молодое, как и всегда, но теперь она почему-то выглядит старше, невидимые линии вокруг глаз, сообщают об её постоянном переутомлении. Послевоенные работы должно быть тяжелы перед лицом Победы союзных войск. — Единственное место, где я никогда не ожидала встретить тебя. Наслаждаешься мороженым?  
  
      — Наслаждалась, — равнодушно ворчит она, — тебе больше нечем заняться?  
  
      — Нет ничего лучше, чем наблюдать за миром и согласием, — отвечает Диана, — как продвигаются твои дела? Ты осознала…  
  
      — Я не жалею о том, что сделала, — перебила Изабель, — не все такие, как ты,  _Чудо-Женщина_. Поедание мороженого не делает меня невинной, а твоя забота не заставляет меня сожалеть о чём-либо, разве что о твоей наивности. — На лице Дианы написано разочарование, но Изабель погружается, очертя голову ныряет в эту ледяную воду. — Моей целью были научные достижения. И мне не жаль людей, пострадавших или умерших во имя науки. Я делала, что хотела, и мне было плевать, кто встал у меня на пути.  
  
      — Но ведь ты запуталась, Арес поработил твою волю…  
  
      — Нечего порабощать на выжженной земле, — огрызается она, — Я была уже разрушена, когда он нашёл меня, и разрушила я себя своими же руками.  
  
      Диана молчит какое-то время.  
  
      — Ты не испорчена навечно, Изабель, — говорит она, — но если ты хочешь вернуться к своей старой болезни, я остановлю тебя любыми возможными способами.  
  
      Впервые за долгое время Изабель чувствует тошнотворно сладкий удар молнии, пронизавший её с ног до головы. Загривок раскалился до красна.   
  
      — Это обещание? — спрашивает она, не пытаясь сдерживать блеск в глазах.  
  


***

  
  
      Иногда она ложится на спину в какой-нибудь койке, что она сняла на ночь, медленно дыша и пытаясь вспомнить всё о ней. Слабый аромат моря, который сопровождает её, куда бы та ни пошла, бронзовое сияние испарины на её плечах, её удивительный и неповторимый голос, обволакивающий её, словно летний дождь.  
  
      Иногда она представляет, что убивает её, сжимает её горло в честной схватке, хотя гораздо чаще, она думает о Диане, избивающей её до бесчувствия, пробивающей бетон её бессознательным телом. Она могла бы. Изабель не могла побороть её, застать врасплох, она вся была во власти богини.  
  
      (Иногда в темноте, она представляет эти сильные руки, они ложатся ей на колени, совершенно без сопротивления разводят их, и её охватывает стыд — но недостаточный, чтобы остановиться).  
  
      Иногда, так приятно поддаться мыслям о такой пустоте, когда её мозг не может справиться с новой проблемой, и неудача омрачает своим визитом. Её собственное сознание, наказывающее её за ошибки, принимает форму Дианы, небесной вестницы безоговорочной победы над сморщенной, увядшей внешностью Изабеллы. В конце концов, она заслуживает каждого зверства, от которого она когда-либо пострадала. Сама она совершила их гораздо больше.  
  
      Иногда разочарование слишком невыносимо, и она бродит по тёмным улицам вечером, смотрит вниз через перила моста и размышляет, может ли она прыгнуть, не потому что мир станет лучше без неё (конечно, станет, но ей всегда было насрать на мир, и она не собирается беспокоиться о нём сейчас), но потому, что она недостаточно сильна, чтобы сражаться с внутренними демонами, носящими лицо Дианы, как уродливую карикатуру на предрассудки Изабель. Подавлять это разочарование становится сложнее и сложнее день ото дня, но его легко топить в итальянском кофе и оставлять позади всякий раз, когда она садится на поезд.   
  
      Иногда, она размышляет, как Диана намеревается следить за ней. Следит ли она сейчас. Может ли она заглянуть во внутренний мир Изабель, если она поселилась в её голове, с тех пор как они встретились взглядами на асфальте взлётной полосы, так далеко, но так близко.  
  
      Иногда.  
  


_Он говорит во сне о тебе_   
_И я не могу удержать в себе_   
_Все слёзы, когда зовёт он тебя, Джолин._   
_И могу я легко понять,_   
_Как легко его можешь забрать,_   
_Но не знаешь ты, кто он для меня, Джолин…_

  
  


— Долли Партон, _Джолин_

  
  
      Долгими ночами, когда какая-нибудь лаборатория, в которой она отсиживается, передвигается как патока, стекающая в воду, Изабель достаточно развлекает себя, размышляя, где бы она была, если бы никогда не встретила генерала Людендорфа. Конечно, она бы всё ещё была учёной где-нибудь, возможно в Германии, где всё ещё находилась бы её лаборатория, в которой она бы основала свою империю ядов. Она много работала, чтобы попасть туда, где она оказалась перед концом войны, и это вырвали у неё из рук и сожгли у неё на глазах. В конце концов, она отстроит всё заново.   
  
      Но было кое-что опьяняющее в том, как её  _ценил_  Людендорф, как никто и никогда. Он слушал её, когда она говорила, и хотя он был слишком глуп, чтобы понять термины, он всегда выглядел так, будто её идеи давали ему огромный подъём, словно он упивался властью, которой она решила разделить с ним. Его жестокость тоже заражала её кровь, делая Изабель вялой и смешливой, всякий раз, когда он разрешал ей быть свидетельницей его беспощадности. Это было впечатляюще.   
  
      Она не скучает по нему. В  _нём_  не было ничего особенного, начиная с его внешности и разума, заканчивая его вожделением. Но она скучает по тому, что он давал ей. Насколько важной он заставлял её себя чувствовать. Диана отняла у неё это. Диана отняла у неё  _всё_. Изабель следует ненавидеть её. Но она не ненавидит.   
  


***

  
  
      В третий, четвёртый и пятый раз, когда Изабель встречает Диану после войны, они обе в больнице. Диана всегда приветствует её, говорит что-нибудь милое и приятное про время дня, Изабель держится вежливо, а затем каждая идёт своей дорогой.  
  
      Изабель нравится больница — хорошая работа, за которую неплохо платят в её сфере, и это позволяет исчезнуть с радаров, скрыться от преследования. Её имя никогда не было широко известно во Франции, так что она осела в Лилле, и терпеливо ждала, как кто-нибудь соберётся прогнать её из города. Пока всё идёт хорошо.  
  
      Не говоря уже о том, что больница довольно крупная, с большим количеством работы и нехваткой персонала, и никто не замечает, что тела из операционной пропадают по пути в морг, или, что некоторые пациенты не могут выздороветь, несмотря на все приложенные усилия. Она не убивает  _много_  больных, лишь достаточное количество, чтобы не забыть, кто она такая, на случай если та предложит искупление в своих объятиях.  
  
      В других больницах проводят захватывающие опыты с переливанием крови, и Изабель с интересом следит за исследованием. Род её занятий и навыков никогда не основывались на лечении людей, но это не всегда похоже на то, что происходит с кровью. Недавно она прочитала, что у людей есть три или четыре разных типа крови, и это значит, что указанные типы крови могут принимать только конкретные типы крови. Она читала исследование Ландштайнера* в студенческие годы, но никогда больше не вспоминала о нём. Оно восхитительно.   
  
      К тому же у неё есть доступ к медицинскому холодильнику, где хранится кровь, и личное разрешение брать всё, что ей нравится для изучения в служебных помещениях. У неё действительно хорошие предчувствия насчёт этого.  
  
      Диана посещает больных по общественным делам, заявляясь в больницу, чтобы провести время с детьми в педиатрическом отделении, или со смертельно больными и потерпевшими, находящимися одной ногой в могиле. Изабель наблюдает за ней издалека намного чаще, чем хочет признать, посмеиваясь над мыслью, что Диана приходит в больницу так часто только потому, что знает, что Изабель работает здесь. Она подумывает проверить свою гипотезу: она могла бы уволиться, перейти в новый госпиталь и посмотреть, покажется ли там Диана, но это кажется нелепым и самонадеянным, и она отбрасывает эту идею. Кроме того, если она ошибается, то впустую потеряет работу. А если Диана не последует за ней, то она, должно быть, больше не увидит её.   
  


***

  
  
      — Вы в порядке, доктор Мару? — спрашивает Диана.  
  
      Изабель смотрит в сторону, на пруд через дорогу. Она не знает, что сказать, не знает как общаться с богиней, которая кормит уточек из кулька с хлебными крошками. Она напоминает себе, что Диана могла бы раздавить её череп своими бёдрами, как арбуз в жерновах, заляпав эту лавку и всё вокруг осколками костей и ошмётками серого вещества. Почти обнадёживающе знать, что она в таком отчаянно уязвимом положении, полностью во власти женщины, сидящей рядом с ней.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, зови меня Изабель, говорит она через минуту, потому что не знает, что ещё  _могла бы_  сказать, — ты звала меня так раньше. Разве мы недостаточно долго знакомы?  
  
      — Я хочу быть твоей подругой, Изабель, — серьёзно отвечает Диана. Когда Изабель закрывает глаза, она чувствует этот голос, как прохладный ветерок на своей разгорячённой коже. — Я думала о том, что ты говорила раньше, что ты не жалеешь о том, что сделала. Я примирилась с этим, я примирилась с тобой. Я хочу, чтобы ты перестала бежать от меня.  
  
      — Какое тебе дело? — слова Изабель злые, но её голос покорный, — она чувствует, как Диана смотрит на неё, словно сдирая шелуху, слои кожи, стыда, фасадов слетают под её взглядом. — Я была твоей врагиней несколько дней, а потом стала никем. Почему я имею значение для тебя?  
  
      Между ними воцаряется тишина. Ей нечего сказать, но Изабель хочет вытянуть хоть слово из Дианы, хочет вдохнуть этот голос, поглотить её слова и взять, и взять, и взять всё, что она может забрать у неё. Близость, которую она получает, голод, которым она является для неё, она хочет больше, алчно содрогаясь.  
  
      — Потому что… — начинает Диана, затем останавливается, смотрит на свет, переливающийся на воде. Изабель не отваживается взглянуть на неё, пока та выстраивает мысль, как Богиня, создающая жизнь из глины. — Потому что, когда я закрываю глаза, я вижу тебя, пристально глядящую мне в спину, — говорит она, наконец, — потому, что ты не дашь мне покоя. Потому, что я должна ненавидеть тебя, и я не люблю тебя, но мне нужно, чтобы ты была рядом со мной. Это как… — её голос угасает, когда она пожимает плечами.  
  
      — Как голод, — подсказывает ей Изабель, и чувствует, как всё тело бросает в дрожь под весом слов. Её кости наэлектризованы — её кровь отравлена — она едва дышит в попытке раскрыть лёгкие. — Вот что это, — говорит она, — именно голод.  
  
      На этот раз Изабель склоняется к её ладони. Она не обжигает, как та думала сто лет назад, она прохладная, и жёсткая, и нежная, и когда Изабель закрывает глаза, то чувствует волны того звёздно-тёмного океана. Мир затихает.   
  


***

  
  
      Она лежит в ночной темноте, чувствует, как Диана дышит рядом с ней. Когда амазонка покинет её, рёв огня наполнит её разум, как всегда, заглушит любое сочувствие или человечность, которые могли бы помешать в её работе. Но прямо сейчас, она запускает пальцы в длинные, тёмные волосы, и чует запах давно забытого морского побережья, которое зовёт Диану домой. Она вдыхает его, набирая пригоршни волос, крепко цепляясь за неё, чтобы не разбудить женщину рядом.  
  
      — Я всё ещё хочу больше, — тихим скрипучим голосом говорит она, — я всё ещё голодна, Диана. Не покидай меня пока.  
  
      Однажды Диана оставит её глубоко в земле, однажды Диана переживёт её. Эта мысль не ранит так сильно, как ожидала Изабель. Однажды Диана примет кого-то ещё, другую женщину, вызывающую голод, но не раньше, чем Изабель возьмёт от неё так много, сколько может. Не раньше, чем Изабель покинет Диану, оставив отпечаток в её памяти.  
  
      — Маленький уголок твоей души всегда будет принадлежать мне, — шепчет она, и ускользает в сон, где тёплые руки пропускают пальцы через её волосы.   
  


 _Ты могла выбрать любого,  
Но я никогда не могла полюбить снова.  
Ты единственная для меня, Джолин –  
Я должна была сказать тебе,  
Моё счастье зависит от тебя,  
Чтобы ты ни решила, Джолин._  
  
— Долли Партон,  _Джолин_

**Author's Note:**

> * «Jolene» (рус. Джолин) — кантри-песня, авторкой и исполнительницей которой является Долли Партон. Впервые была выпущена в октябре 1973 года в качестве сингла, а год спустя вошла в одноимённый альбом певицы. Песня стала одной из самых успешных записей Партон, возглавив в 1974 году американский кантри-чарт, а также заняв успешные позиции в чартах Канады, Великобритании, Ирландии и Швеции. В 2004 году песня заняла 217 строчку в списке 500 величайших песен всех времён по версии журнала Rolling Stone.
> 
> Перевод текста - мой.
> 
> Послушать песню и посмотреть оригинал текста: https://en.lyrsense.com/dolly_parton/jolene
> 
> * Карл Ла́ндштейнер (нем. Karl Landsteiner; 14 июня 1868, Вена — 26 июня 1943, Нью-Йорк) — австрийский и американский врач, химик, иммунолог, инфекционист. Первый исследователь в области иммуногематологии и иммунохимии, автор трудов по молекулярной и клеточной физиологии реакции организма на размытые антигены и возникающие при этом специфические и неспецифические явления. Лауреат Нобелевской премии по физиологии и медицине (1930) за открытие групп крови у человека, позволившее сделать переливание крови рутинной медицинской практикой. Лауреат премии Альберта Ласкера в области клинических медицинских исследований (1946, посмертно).


End file.
